pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ---- Need Help Hey! I was wondering if you could teach me how to add images to an infobox! I really want to, but I can't. Please help me soon! Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 22:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC)mario101luigi202peach404 Categories With the TCG Infobox, I'm going to make it so it makes a category on what is put in |rarity and |english expansion. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:27, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'll do it now. Do you think it should be "(Card series) TCG" or "Cards from (Card series)" for one of the categories? Ellis99 Volcanion 22:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll use that one. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:34, January 8, 2016 (UTC) PLEEI I think I might've made a mistake. This image looked a bulb image, but now I'm sure. Could you check and if it's not then you could delete the ones I loaded. Here's the link.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Cache How do you bypass it again? Ellis99 Volcanion 23:54, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Nurse Joy Should it be separate as we separate game and anime pages from eachother? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:06, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the cache info too! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 14:54, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Can you also tell Mario to name images according the pages name as the names he is using aren't right. Example, MachampTCG. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:14, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Pokevision page I feel that Pokevision could use a page of it's own too, since it's connected to Pokemon Performers, don't you think? Justin Holland (talk) 22:26, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Redirect category Do you think the redirect category is needed? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll remove the category from redirects and list the category for deletion. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::It's up for deletion now. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Admins How can I become an admin? Is it possible? Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 18:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC)Mario101luigi202peach404 Casey's Elekid Why did you have to fix what I did? I thought it would be grammatically correct capitalized. Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 02:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Mario101luigi202peach404 Okay, sorry Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 14:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Mario101luigi202peach404 Voice Cast Hello, I Would Like To Ask Where Did You Find The Voice Casts For The English Dubs (Like 4Kids & DuArt) ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 07:06, January 12, 2016 (UTC) N (trailer) Turns out... I created it in early October! Ellis99 Volcanion 09:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:53, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Protection Can you please add a protection block on the XY105? Some internet trolls are driving me crazy by adding speculations that are not true and they're making me revert them. User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:29 January 13, 2016 (UTC) :It's just Zazuatos doing it it seems. Better to just block the user. - PokémonGamer 02:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) XY105 That's okay. Once the episode airs, unlock it and then we will fill it with more information about the episode. DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:32 January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Good to keep it at January 20. That's when the cast list will be added on the TV Tokyo site and more characters get revealed. - PokémonGamer 15:24, January 13, 2016 (UTC) PokemonFan I think he/she should be banned. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:26, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:29, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Seems to still be doing it. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Good :) Ellis99 Volcanion 21:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Moving I'm going to move "Pokémon: Typing Adventure" to "Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure" as that is the name. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:36, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll move it now instead. I'm make sure that the Ranger temps are done this week for sure, it's just the addition images to the temps that makes it such an effort. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 22:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Righty. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm also going to move Pokemon Go to Pokemon GO since that is the right title. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Done :) Ellis99 Volcanion 22:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Talk Pages Can I clear my talk page every once in a while, or is that not alowed? Mario101luigi202peach404 21:50, January 13, 2016 (UTC) How can I do that? Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 22:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the archive info! But, I don't see a difference in the link in that you sent me. Do you mind telling me what I have to fix? Mario101luigi202peach404 22:20, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I can bolden the Pokemon name. But, I wasn't editing in source mode, so I don't know what the second reason means. Mario101luigi202peach404 22:31, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I will do so. I am in the middle of making Doduo's TCG Base Set page, so I will chack that. Thank you for the help, I really do appreciate it! Mario101luigi202peach404 22:39, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I am viewing Doduo (Base Set), in source mode. What am I supposed to get rid of? Mario101luigi202peach404 22:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Like what I did with the new Doduo (Base Set) page? Mario101luigi202peach404 22:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay. I will fix that from now on. Thank you again! Mario101luigi202peach404 23:27, January 13, 2016 (UTC) And sorry to keep you awake, I think it's past midnight in the Netherlands. --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, talk to you later. Mario101luigi202peach404 00:41, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Lord, it's just what I told Ellis.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC) TCG Articles I made the 12,000th page, yay! But, beside that, did I do the other two right now? --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:32, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, how do I do that? I don't know how to do that. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:41, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Great idea with the copy and paste! I am making Magnemite's Base Set article right now, so I will be sure to do that. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:50, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Base Set 2 When it comes to the Second Base Set, can I reuse the pictures from Base Set 1 to make things go faster when I get there? The only difference in their cards is the deck symbol on the card. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:12, January 14, 2016 (UTC) There are more cards, but they will have to be uploaded anyway because they aren't here. Otherwise, there is no difference at all. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:24, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I will do that then. Should I list the small difference in the paragraphs though? Like so: "This card has a new symbol from it's apperance in the original Base Set." Would that be good too? --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:30, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do. --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for doing what you did to the Base Set! That makes it so much faster for me! --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:28, January 14, 2016 (UTC) But, I don't know how to make the Male Sign on Nidoran. Can you send it to me so I can copy and paste it? --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Wait! I can find it on the page. I wasn't thinking. Sorry...--Mario101luigi202peach404 20:35, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh well, Thanks anyway! I can use both, I guess >_< --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) For the record, I used yours XD --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:39, January 14, 2016 (UTC) JB website By the way, they have artwork of Pokemon belonging to Frontier Brains and their artwork too and also artwork of other characters. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:47, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Right. I was thinking that maybe you could also upload them too. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:50, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:03, January 14, 2016 (UTC) User Rights I have applied at the suggestion of X for the user rights of Content Moderators here. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:24, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :A Content Moderator can do things like an admin except from blocking rights, as far as I can see. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:00, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, if you go to the Special Pages and click on the User group rights, it'll display what rights that group has. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:02, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :::And a few other things too. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Righty ho then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Red's mother Do you think it should be separated into two? anime and game counterparts. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:00, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Order Am I required to do the decks in order? If not, I work on one generation, then move on to a new generation to give a varaity. In this way, I can still get everything done. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:29, January 15, 2016 (UTC)